


Hide and Seek

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Creepy, Creepy Bill, Dark, Hide and Seek, M/M, Scared Dipper, Slight stalker Bill, Triangular Bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill want's to play a game with Dipper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

 

It was a normal evening at Gravity Falls.

Dipper was in the living room watching Tv.He was alone at home.

Mabel was over at her friends house for a sleepover.Stan was looking for a new attraction for the Mystery Shack and Great uncle Ford was doing God knows what.

So it was only Dipper and the Tv.

Dipper went to the kitchen to get himself some snacks.

He took some chips and a coke and headed back to the living room.

He was watching a scary movie now Dipper was not that type of person to get easily scared but when he heard a knock on the window while watching a movie he screamed and spilled some coke on himself.He looked towards the window And of course he did not see anything there.

"I am just being paranoid." Dipper thought.

But when he heard another knock on the window he looked over to it again exepting to not see anything but when he looked eye to eye with the familiar triangular demon he screamed out in shock.

Bil looked at Dipper outside the window and said.

"Hey Pinetree How are you doing?"

Dipper quickly got over the shock and said with annoyment and anger clear in his voice.

"Bill why are you here?"

Bill just looked cheerful and said.

"I am just here to play a game with my favorite meatsack."

Dipper glared at Bill and said.

"I am not interested in playing with you Bill so if you would excuse me Me and my snacks are leaving."

Bill went red for a split second but he was just as quick to turn back into his bright yellow color and his cheerful self.

"Oh that's okay Pinetree I quess I will just kill your family if you don't want to play with me."

That sentence stopped Dipper in his tracks.

"W-what Bill you can't do that."

If Bill would have had a mouth he would be definetly grinning like right now.

"Oh but I can Pinetree though I will not do it if you agree playing with me."

"Alright Bill I will play with you.What game do you wanna play?"

Bill was extremely pleased with Dipper's choice and answered.

"Hide and seek of course but I have two rules before we start playing."

Dipper who was confused asked Bill.

"What are the rules Bill?"

"The first rule is if you manage to hide yourself long enough for me to not find you then you are free to go and I will leave you alone forever."

"And what is the second rule Bill?"

Bill got a creepy look in his eye.

"The second rule is if I will find you the you will belong to me and I will take you to mindscape so that you could be there with me forever."

Dipper was out of words He was very nervous and scared when he heard the second rule of Bill's game he had to win this game he just had to.

Bill noticing Dipper's fear laughed and said.

"Oh don't worry I am sure that you will not win this game now I will count to three and after I finish counting then we can finally start playing And have some fun."

Bill started counting in Demonic voice.

"Three Two One Ready or not here I come."

Bill entered the house he was so exited to play a game with his favorite meatshack.

He started floating around the house looking for Dipper.

"Oh Pinetreeeeeee where are you? Don't worry I am coming for you."

Bill felt himself to be quite close to Dipper's presence.

He heard Dipper's loud footseps and heavy breathing.

"Pinetree you are definetly not very good at hiding."

Meanwhile Dipper was doing the best he could to find himself the perfect hiding place after few minutes he found a large closet in Grunkle Stan's room he quicky ran to the closet and hide himself in there.

Now all he could do was hope that Bill would not find him.

 

 

Bill was having so much fun right now he heard Dipper's fast beating heart which meant that he was  very close to Dipper.

Bill stopped infront of the door that he felt where Dipper was.

"I am coming in Pinetree."

Bill opened the Door and floated inside the room.

"Mmm where should I look first? Oh I know I will check under the bed."

Bill looked underneath the bed with hope of Dipper being there.

But when he looked under there he saw nothing.

"Wow Pinetree you are not as predictable as I thought you would be."

"Oh well where should I look now I quess I should check under the table now."

Bill floated towards the table right now and checked it as well but like last time he found nothing.

"I think I should check some other rooms now considering that my Pinetree is definetly not here."

Dipper who was holding his breath was staying as still in the closet as possible.He already had tears coming out from his eyes he was so scared he did not want to go with Bill.He wanted to stay with his family not live in the mindscape forever with Bill.

But when Dipper heard Bill say that he is going away he felt hope.He had won He had won.He could stay here with his family and oh god when his family was going to come he was going to give all of them a big hug and.......

 

 

Dipper screamed in fear when he saw the closet's door open And he saw the  familiar dream demon.

Bill was soooo happy he had finally found him he had finally found his Pinetree.

Not even million deer teeth could make him happier.

Bill looked into Dipper's wide fright filled brown eyes.

 

"I finally found you my dear."

Dipper just had a look of absolute horror on his face.

Bill floated closer to Dipper.

"You know what this means Pinetree You are IT You finally belong to me We are gonna be together forever and ever and ever."

Dipper just cried and looked at Bill he wanted to plead him but he new that it was no use.He after all had pretty much agreed with the rules so there was no way out absolutely no way out.

These facts made Dipper just cry more.

Dipper's little scared shaking form,his eyes that were red from all the crying and had a look of absolute fear and sadness in them was the most beautiful sight Bill had ever saw.

Bill picked Dipper up and held him close.

"Don't worry Pinetree we will have plenty of fun in mindscape after some time you will learn to love me the way that I love you my little tree after all we have all eternety to teach you.Say goodbye to earth Pinetree because you are never returning here NEVER.

This was the last time that Dipper was in his house and like Bill had promised he never returned earth again. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this fanfic while listening to Hide and Seek by Johnny T.
> 
> And I know that this fanfic has again Hide and Seek in it.But seriously I can't help myself I am obsessed with the idea of Hide and seek being in BillDip fanfiction so please don't judge me :D
> 
> Also if you enyoyed this then please comment and kudos I just live for Feedback ♡
> 
> Head Aega Tüübid (It means Goodbye guys in Estonian)


End file.
